


and where shall we end

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flash Fic, Gen, Horror, Surreal, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Ivan's eyes flash demon-black from the back seat.Alfred doesn't do anything but turn his gaze back to the road.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	and where shall we end

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of a rewrite and it turned into something entirely different.

Ivan's eyes flash demon-black from the back seat.

Alfred doesn't do anything but turn his gaze back to the road.

He knows Ivan is asleep.

If he listens closely, he can hear Ivan's sleep-breathing, steady and slow. He tries to focus on that to stay awake and tether himself to reality.

Bad idea.

He blames his bad decision making on the fact that he hasn't slept in what feels like forever.

He finds his mind drifting tiredly, floating, flying, and then he's lost in the hypnotizing blur of the yellow line flashing by as the rest of the road gets swallowed into the inky black depths of the moonless sky above.

The darkness feels like infinity.

If not for the yellow strip, they could be flying through space.

The yellow brick road, he thinks, leading us to the wizard.

“I’d wish for…”

_I'd wish to be home. I'd wish to wake up and everything is normal again._

It's useless to think like that.

In the corners of his eyes he sees thin shuffling figures briefly illuminated by the dim glow of the one working headlight.

He pays them no mind.

He starts to look in the rearview mirror, but snaps his gaze back to the road.

He knows Ivan is asleep.

He _knows_ Ivan is asleep.

The miles pass like this.

Time crawls by, the odometer ticks ever higher and somewhere in between seconds Alfred becomes aware that there is an uneasy creeping thought in the back of his mind that he knows this place. He tries not to dwell on it. His mind is playing tricks on him.

He keeps driving.

He keeps driving.

He keeps driving.

He keeps driving.

He keeps driving and he ignores the raspy breathing in the backseat.

Because he knows Ivan is just asleep.


End file.
